warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation Sling-Stone
The Sling-Stone Event is an event in the Warframe universe. The forum post. The event will be held this weekend (26th-28th July 2013) The event started around 9:30PM GMT Event mission details The fomorian ships will appear as new missions in an area. The mission is timed defense. ~3 minute timer. Only one player needs to bring in a stable corruptor or two players the other two corruptors, one with an alpha corruptor, and one with a beta corruptor. Corruptors are gained by killing infested (easy to find) and are consumable. winning a mission against the formorian ships will gain the player points: *Stable (3 minutes timed defense)= 3 points *Alpha or Beta without the other (3 minutes timed defense)= 2 points *Stable + Alpha or Beta (2 minutes timed defense)= 5 points *Alpha + Beta (2 minutes timed defense)= 7 points *All of them (1 minute timed defense)= 10 points Rewards *250 points: All 5 mods *150 points: 4 mods *100 points : 3 mods *All contributing players receive 2 mods *Additionally: The top clan in each bracket will receive a FOMORIAN STATUE for their dojo. *In the U9.3 build notes it states "Event Reward for Individuals: holographic badge in Warframe customization options." However the requirement to obtain this is unknown. Fomorians Upcoming: (Sedna) Active: *Corb (Pluto) *Lugh (Neptune) Destroyed: *Ethniu (Uranus) *Elatha (Mars) *Balor (Mercury) *Neit (Europa) *Tethra(Venus) *Bres (Jupiter) *Chichol (Earth) *Birog (Saturn) *Buarainech (Eris) *Conand (Ceres) Intel The Grineer Empire is preparing a major offensive against the Corpus. Band together in special sabotage missions to destroy the Fomorian ships deployed by the Grineer which will appear in the Corpus region this weekend! Succeed, and be graciously rewarded; fail, and suffer from the Grineer's invasion. You will need to find a new special substance to destroy these Fomorian Reactors. This substance comes in 3 forms and is earned by killing Infested. *Stable Corrupter: This will do normal damage when used to sabotage the ships core. *Alpha Corrupter: Useless by itself, but when used in tandem with a player sabotaging using the Beta Corrupter – it does QUAD damage to the reactor. *Beta Corrupter: Useless by itself, but when used in tandem with a player sabotaging using the Alpha Corrupter – it does QUAD damage to the reactor. Follow the community progress bar in-game throughout the weekend. After the event, the Corpus will (grudgingly) reward the Tenno with new 'Ammo Conversion' Mod technology. Players will gain points for contributing to destroying ships. At the end of the event, the Corpus will reward players based on points received: 250 points: All 5 mods 150 points: 4 mods 100 points : 3 mods All contributing players receive 2 mods Additionally: The top clan in each bracket will receive a FOMORIAN STATUE for their dojo. IF we are unsuccessful in our mission: Any regions with surviving Fomorians at the end of the event will see their resource drops cut in half for several weeks. Be vigilant, Tenno! You have until July 29th to complete your mission. Rewards will be given after the event ends on July 29 If you are in a clan of 1 to 1000 people, your clan will fit into one of the following tiers based on its size: Ghost Clan: 1-10 members Shadow Clan: 11 - 30 members Storm Clan: 31-100 members Mountain Clan: 101-300 members Moon Clan: 301 - 1000 members Clans with greater than 1000 members will be evaluated by amount of points accumulated by the clan divided by the clans membership. Best ratio earns the statue. Trivia The name "Fomorian" is taken from Irish mythology, an Anglicised version of "Formoire", referencing a semi-divine race. From Wikipedia; ... The etymology of the name Fomoire (plural) has been cause for some debate. Medieval Irish scholars thought the name contained the element muire "sea", owing to their reputation as sea pirates. ... *The Hidden message within the Vasto Reinforcements video directly quotes the Lotus Intel 2 *In regards to Corruptors, the Stable Corruptors appear to drop from normal infested, and the Alpha and Beta Corruptors drops from Ancients. (Conformation needed, currently speculation). *For every corruptor inserted, the time required to defend the Fomorian Injector is reduced by one minute. Starting with 3 minutes, adding all three corruptors will reduce defend time to one minute. Notes *There seems to be a bug where you are unable to equip another piece of equipment after using a "Stable Corruptor". Message - "Cannot equip Stable Corruptor while Stable Corruptor is still equiped" (Even after being used. **You are able to play a Formorian Sabotage mission within the event if you are in a party when there is no "Stable Corruptor" equiped. *It apears to be a bug that can reward the mission with 15 points and zero defence time. What needs to be done to do so is that there is 2 Tenno with the same corruptor one being the host, the other being a regular Tenno. they both need to insert the coruptors with about 0,5-1 second apart. the first needs to be the regular Tenno while the second insertion is the host. **To succesfully do this it is recomended that the 2 Tenno have a dirrect link of comunication or that a third Tenno initiates a countdown. Category:Event